


The Best New Year's Eve

by DrarryLove (Harrts)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrts/pseuds/DrarryLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione throws a New Year's party, and Draco gets more than he hoped for out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best New Year's Eve

"Hey, Draco, wait up!" Hermione called, chasing after Draco with her arm outstretched, a small little card in her hand. Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, then glanced at the card she'd handed him when she caught up, "Ron and I are having a New Year's party and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Of course I will," Draco said rather cheerily, and Hermione hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Draco! I know you'll have a brilliant time," she said, then pulled away. She gave Draco a smile then practically skipped away, Draco's acceptance obviously putting her in a good mood.

It had been six years since the end of the War, and Draco had gotten on much more friendly terms with Harry, Ron, and Hermione since they all started working at the Ministry together. Harry and Draco were both Aurors, Ron worked with muggle affairs just like his father, and Hermione was a part of the Wizgamot. Often the small group of friends would go out for drinks together, or would have small parties like the one Hermione had planned for New Year's Eve. Draco had to admit, he had a good bit of fun with them.

Draco stood the card up on his desk when he returned to his office, amused by the little animated fireworks that were bursting on the front of it. He then looked over at Harry, who was sitting at the second desk that occupied their office.

"Are you going to Hermione's party too?" He asked, and Harry looked away from the documents he was studying to answer.

"Of course," he said, grinning at his friend. Draco felt his heart melt a bit at that smile. It was a _perfect_ smile, and he could look at it all day.

"Then I can't wait," Draco said after a moment, returning his smile.

* * *

On the day of the party, Draco picked out a set of black robes that were trimmed in a silver, silky material. He wore a silver and grey scarf as well, as Hermione had warned him that they would be outside and it might get chilly. After grabbing the plate of pumpkin pasties that he'd promised Hermione he'd bring, he apparated to her and Ron's home.

The party was already started when Draco arrived, an he cursed himself for once again being late. He'd never been one to be prompt. He set the plate down in the kitchen, then went to find Hermione so she'd know he did show up. As he was walking around to find her, though, something else caught his attention and he stopped. It was Harry, and one of the other Aurors. Draco thought his name was Marcus.

The pair of wizards were leaning against a wall, their heads bent close together, and Marcus had one of his hands on Harry's arm. Suddenly Harry was laughing like Marcus had told him something incredibly funny, and Draco felt his cheeks burn. He looked away from the pair and continued his search, although his mood was soured now.

Hermione could tell right away that Draco had been upset by something, and pulled him behind a tree.

"Draco, what's the matter?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Draco sighed and looked at her, his eyes filled with anger but not for her.

"It's Potter! That git thinks he can just talk to any man that he wants! It's ridiculous, none of them are good enough for him," he crossed his arms and let out a huff.

"Draco, are you jealous?" Hermione asked, a knowing look in her eyes. Draco looked startled.

"What? No! Of course not Hermione! I just don't want to see him hurt," he said, but Hermione wasn't going to buy it. She didn't say another word, just raised an eyebrow and walked away.

* * *

Later that evening, Draco found himself sitting under a tree, staring up at the sky. He stayed like that, until he was interrupted.

"Hey, Draco. Hermione sent me over, she said you looked bored," he heard Harry's voice say, and he turned his head to look at him.

"Not bored, just thinking," Draco told him.

"Well do you mind if I join you?" Harry asked, and Draco shook his head. Harry sat down next to him, hugging his knees.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry inquired. Draco didn't answer for a moment.

"Just about someone that I like," Draco said, "I don't know if he likes me back... And I'm afraid to tell him. He as lots of other people interested in him, I don't see why he'd pick me over them."

"Well I think you should tell him. You never know, maybe he does like you back," Harry said, "If I were him, I'd feel lucky to have someone like you care about me."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of Hermione's voice telling them that there was one minute to midnight. Harry shivered and snuggled over into Draco's side while they watched the huge countdown clock that Ron had conjured up, Draco unconsciously putting an arm around him. A few seconds before the hand hit midnight, Draco knew what he would do.

Ron started setting off magical fireworks right at midnight, and people started cheering. Draco turned Harry's head toward him, ignoring all the commotion, and pressed his lips against Harry's gently. He didn't expect the reaction he got.

Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck, and he pulled himself into the others lap. Draco's hands tangled into Harry's hair, and one hand splayed across the small of his back, pulling Harry flush against himself. His tongue grazed Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth enthusiastically, letting Draco slide his tongue inside. Draco let his tongue explore for a few moments, but soon they had to break apart for air, much to Draco's dismay. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's, his cheeks flushed and a grin on his face.

"Happy New Year Draco," he murmured, nuzzling Draco.

"Happy New Year, Harry," Draco said, before bringing their lips together again.


End file.
